Talk:Drop Dead Devious/@comment-3041875-20161129233220/@comment-4689777-20161130000456
While last night it worried me that you began to suspect Justine so much, I was happy to note that you guessed her motivation as having had her heart broken by Jose, for it meant you could still be shocked by the Matthew twist -- and you were, so that's awesome! :D Deciding that Justine would be the killer is what allowed is to plan the rest of the season really; without that detail, it's unlikely Devious Butlers would have made it past its pilot. She seems like the perfect candidate for us; since "the butler didn't do it", twas the maid, and there's also a whole story about "in your ass, bitch" that basically just gave the whole show the wings it needed to soar into planning. Cool that you liked the teaser; I feared that the fact that Justine was working with the butlers might make it obvious that she's the killer, but apparently not. In Devious Maids, the killers always got engaged in the finales, so this episode we had both Justine and Ali get engaged, since they were our best bets at suspects. Also cos we wanted Ali and Jorgio to be married, for infobox reasons. And we needed a reason for the Del Barrios to be having a party. Now Ben and Justine are in each others' infoboxes forever too, and ain't that fab? Justine is definitely a favorite character of ours, maybe out of FFs in general, so we were sad to see her go, but it also felt right, and it seems you agree, so great. Now you get to see Ben without Justine, with his story to start mainly focused around Ali, which should be good for you I hope. Ali certainly has a lot going for her in Season 2 so I hope you're excited. She too is a favorite of ours, along with Joanna, who also has some big stuff plans. Season 2 pretty jammed, reli. As for their roles in this episode, twas very satisfying having Ali go up to the police as they were arresting Jorgio and saying, "You might want to check the basement." That moment and that line specifically was planned from very early on, so great that you enjoyed it. Rena and Josh didn't do particularly much, no, because only Act 1 was designated to the butlers' personal arcs, setting them up for Season 2, but hopefully you're looking forward to see where each of these arcs go. I understand we could have done with more red herrings; we sort of blew through them over the course of the season though should have brought some back up more prominently, such as Liz. We've sorta seen Joe piecing things together slowly over the last few eps, sharing his theory that someone like Jorgio wouldn't get his hands dirty himself and would have likely hired someone to do the deed, and was also pre-suspicious of Matthew being able to identify Jose by name considering the rich people of Wikerly Hills never take notice of the help. Then he heard they had "business" on the night of the murder, and since he was so sure of Jorgio's involvement (as you say, he's the obvious suspect, but he has a stone cold alibi), he assumed it was to do with it. Let's see, what else... urrrgh, hopefully you enjoy where the cliffhanger goes, with Joe now being in the same prison as Jorgio. You don't have to worry about Jorgio remaining a good villain for Season 2 though because he's pretty much done now; his arrest was us writing him off (obviously Joe not gonna be in prison 5ever) and he is demoted to a Special Guest Star for Season 2. It's cool that you liked Josh/Brad, with Brad being one of our S2 promotions, so here's hoping you enjoy them in the future as well and that this story becomes what you're looking for in terms of Josh humanizing and such. Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr other stuff. I said to enjoy the finale or else and it seems you enjoyed it pretty thoroughly so I'm quite content. Hope you like Season 2 also but lol don't rely on its mystery being as good just pre-warning you. xx This episode was in our heads for so long and was so easy to write because we just knew every detail of what would happen and you liking it as a very big compliment because this ep just means a lot to us and we're very proud of it, so thank you Ben. Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's maybe a wrap. Anything else u an just ask me ohai.